Yuki’s Snapshot
by Ritalyn
Summary: Part of my Halloween Specials it tells the story of what happened on one Halloween to our lovely and beautiful Vampire Knight cast...


**Heys!! Welcome and let us say this ENJOY **

**PS: I wish I could own Vampire Knight (Zero specially)**

_**For now enjoy my Halloween Special from Vampire Knights**

* * *

_

**

* * *

Yuki's Snapshot

* * *

  
**

One day of the month of Halloween, the chairman had accepted a dance proposal in which most of the students from the day class were anticipating for quite some time. The grand majority of the night class looked upon the dance with slight ridicule. Some of them spoke out against it, while others accepted it without any real problems. Some of them were overly exited about the event, to the point of lurking around the day class students looking for dates and ideas so that they could dress up.

The small idea seemed to engulf the school in an inner chaos. The day class students were running around, most of them going down to the town. By the time the day had come, all of them were prepared another dance and chance to get closer to the night class was something they weren't planning on let it pass by. A single girl with short brown locks was hiding her excitement, it wasn't as big as the last time but it was there present after all.

She was walking around staring intently at the floor, fully ignoring the movement around her. It wasn't very common for her to be low on energies, in the middle of the day, but her excitement was there only for the vampire that had given her so much attention. Unlike the last dance, in this one she hadn't given herself the permission to attend to this dance, even thought she had a costume. On that day she had a duty to attend, that was the sole reason for why she gave up on the chance.

By the time she was thinking on going back on her word she had encountered her long time friend, Zero. He stood there imposing, in front of her door like a single and immobile brick wall. Having no energies and much less being in the mood to face the silver headed boy she tried her best to round him but to no avail. He had gotten a hold of her upper arms, which was soft but strong enough so that she would not be able to run away from him now.

His intense gaze bore in to her soul and she didn't do a thing to back away, she simply felt so vulnerable at the moment. He noticed that her normal high energies and happiness was all gone. In his mind he was wondering what had happened for her to be this way. Some concern shone in his eyes but it was hidden as fast as it was visible in those violet eyes.

She on the other hand couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at his proximity and intense gaze. A good minute must have passed when she had suddenly over powered her nerves and got the power to smile at him. It was kind and friendly, the ones he would have gotten whenever he was with her and the ones that made him want to protect her with his life.

She tried to gain control of her body and retailed lightly against the firm hold Zero had in her arms. He let go lightly but his hands never left its place and that didn't really bothered them. It felt good for a second but after some small hesitation from his part he let go of her arms and looked once more to her face. This time he was as cold as always.

"Zero, what is it?" She finally asked him, once she had found her voice.

"Chairman wants to speak to you." As normal he was direct and didn't wasted time in explaining the reasons, not that he would really know them.

Both of them walked together, not saying one single world along the way. Yuki was glad for the silence which her friend was giving her. She didn't pay any mind to it but she also didn't bother to do anything to break it. That small silence was all she needed at this moment and she couldn't be any more grateful to her cold and distant friend.

Finally getting to the chairman's office both teens didn't bothered to knock on the door. Zero had bolted the door open with his strong arms while letting his small friend, Yuki pass in first. He followed fast behind her, not forgetting to close the door on his way. His glare remaining fixed on the man behind the desk.

"Yuki! Zero! What a surprise I didn't expect you two here!" The chairman said while somehow floating in the air.

"Umm, why you called us Cross?" Yuki proceeded to ask.

"Why don't you call me daddy?" The chairman said in a whinny voice, at the same time tears were falling from his eyes.

"Get over it already and tell us what is going on." Zero demanded being easily pissed at the chairman's changing mood.

"My Zero no need to be so harsh." The Cross said whipping away some tears from his eyes. "Well I've heard a rumor that some day class students are planning on sabotaging the dance tonight." He said it in the most serious tone he could muster.

"Why would they do that?" Yuki asked surprised at what the chairman was communicating.

"I don't know, but that's why I want you two to infiltrate the dance instead of standing guard." He said while taking out Yuki and Zero's costume from under his desk. "Isn't it pretty Zero? I got you your own costume!"

"I'm not your son!" Zero half screamed while tightening the grip on his hand. "Did it have to be a pink rabbit?" He asked as calm as he could muster, which sounded more desperate than anything else.

"Yea, aint it pretty?" He asked gleefully ignoring the pitiful tone of the silver headed kid.

"Oh my... that's that prettiest pink I've ever seen!" Yuki said out of nowhere.

Both males looked at her as if she had grown another head. Even thought the chairman knew when it was a simple joke just to annoy his stepson but Yuki liked it... _she liked it_. Kaien Cross seemed to take some sympathy towards Zero and straightened that it was all a joke, noting bad meant in it. However, that didn't stop the glare coming from Zero's hit directly to his face.

After the small meeting with the chairman what was left of the day had decided to pass fast. It was normal for them but Zero took a good note on the plans of the students and even detected who those students were the authors of them. Thought he didn't do a thing cuz' he sincerely hated the idea of another dance involved with those blood sucking monsters.

Already night time the dance had just barely begun but unlike normal the majority of the students in the school arrived early and on time. It was a surprise but knowing that the night class was going to be there, any student, even boy, wanted to come and be on time. Getting a glimpse from them was nearly forbidden but this was their chance and some were going to use it to the maximum, no time to waste.

"Zero, weren't you suppose to be dressed up?" Yuki asked while meeting him at the entrance of the ballroom.

The man in question cursed at the attention the young brunette gave him, he was sure he wasn't going to get out of this one alive. Having to see others in costume was dumb but being in one was out of the ordinary and especially not in his plans for the night. All he wanted to truly do was sit back and watch the mess that was about to conjure itself in a manor of a few hours, that is once the dance was at its peak.

"_I decided to keep guard, you go and have fun."_ He lied to her for the first time in a few days, not that he really needed to explain his reasons.

He walked around trying to get his head off the petite girl that might get out mad from the dance. He didn't really care at all; all he truly wanted to do is have a small laugh at the dark and threatening vampires that were meant to be all civilized in the dance room. He glowed menacingly when he noticed from afar that something seemed to go wrong with what the boys were planning but preferred not to interfere.

"Damn those dumb boys, can't do anything right."

He tensed lightly but shrugged it off, this was wrong for him to do but it felt so damn good. One of the best wishes he could of have and it wasn't something he would forget so easily. Zero eased once he noticed that the group of boys had fixed what was going wrong in their plan. They proceeded to pass some tubes towards the building the silver headed was _meant_ to keep guard of but _'failed'_ at it.

Zero walked around a bit more, already anxious to see the works of those dammed brats that were going up against the chairman's orders. The machine they built got turned on by the leader of the small group of boys. Their creation was silent and surprisingly small, being barely noticeable in the dark night.

Suddenly out of nowhere the silver headed vampire hunter noticed bubbles getting near him. It was weird but then he saw inside the building and washing material falling all over the floor. He snickered at hearing the screams coming from the females of his school and slightly bit his tough at seeing the vampires come out. They were all covered by the soap and most of them were pissed beyond normal.

Kaname, noticing the smirk plastered all over Zero's face send him his most heated glare. However, it was all over once Yuki appeared from behind the night class group smiling and laughing. She was skipping around and laughing at the night class lightly, she unlike them was clean and no soap had gotten to her. She seemed to have made her way around it without even getting one slight of soap on her costume.

"Halloween picture! Smile everyone!" She said taking a picture of them all, and the suspicious group of day class students behind them trying their best to hide their faces.

**

* * *

The End**

**Review and keep a look out for the rest of the specials!**  
**  
Happy Halloween Everyone!!!**

_**Adri**_


End file.
